usidore_in_effigyfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC list - DM Version
This page is to create a simple list of NPC characters and their attributes for DM reference. Consult the party page for an NPC to see public info. Linan Swift, human female: Location: Greenest Accent: Normal Female Links to other characters: Husband - Tom Swift, Children - Teddy and Lisandra Tom Swift, human male: Location: Greenest Accent: Normal male Links to other characters: Wife - Linan Swift, Children - Teddy and Lisandra Toblerone Nighthill, human male Location: Greenest Keep Accent: Tired old man Notes: Lord Governor of Greenest. Has a wounded arm, Gives information and advice to characters, asks them for help throughout the night Escobert "Bert" the Red, shield dwarf male Location: Greenest Keep Accent: Gruff Scottish Appearance: Bright Red hair, gnarly red beard Notes: Castellan of Greenest Keep, has keys to the secret tunnel, among other rooms in keep. Ricky Location: Greenest Keep Accent: Goofy doofus Notes: Loves to talk about selling wool jackets, his true occupation. He's spending the attack helping on the wall. Ereven, high moon elf male Location: Greenest, but kidnapped to Cultist camp Accent: Elven lilt "Yes, There is Another" Appearance: Tall, slender, pale skin and black hair. Notes: Met Ana and asked her to come and find him in Greenest to learn more about the trouble occurring in the forgotten realms. Will give her council and encourage the party to help to defeat the Cult of the Dragon Varis, elf male Location: Elturel Accent: Old and weak Appearance: Varis has lost his right arm and his right leg is twisted. Upon his arrival in the south of the Sword Coast, he joined with the Order of the Gauntlet to protect order and goodness in the world. As a seasoned outdoors-elf, he was frequently given missions spying on the activities of the cult, using the woods as cover. Unfortunately, he was captured and tortured by Rezmir. It is for this reason that the cult's activities have been better hidden, as to now, since Rezmir realized that the Harpers and Order of the Gauntlet were beginning to become interested in cult happenings. Nesim Waladra, human male Location: Greenest, after seige Accent: Normal human Notes: Knows about the presence of J.S. at his monastery, but has spent the past many years in the presence of Ereven investigating the Cult of the Dragon and has not met him personally. He recognizes Uncle Jesse from the robes and asks questions. While he has heard positive reports, he also has seen the great evils that Drow have perpetrated upon the innocent in the Forgotten Realms, having been present at the destruction of Leilon. He did not see or meet Ana Langdedrosa Cyanwrath Location: Greenest during Raid, Cult encampment and dragon hatchery afterwards Accent: Groot Notes: A total badass. Lennithor, Adult Blue Dragon Location: Greenest (well, above it) Accent: rumbly dragon Notes: Not into the whole raid on Greenest, Lennithor is kind of in it for the loot, which he's pretty sure he'll get anyways. He's pretty scary but can be dealt with. Helena GurleyBrown, Half-Elf Priestess Location: Greenest, in Temple of Chauntea Accent: Editor of Cosmopolitan magazine (isn't it fabulous!) but relieved, not ditzy. Notes: If the party finds and speaks with her, she immediately notices Tonans and want to deal with him. She is clearly too old for him. She will convince the townsfolk to follow the party to safety. Kern, Kobold Location: Outside Greenest , captured by party Accent: goblin gurgle Notes: Kern will say almost anything, and all of it is lies.